


Teen Wolf ALLStiles [論壇體] 我的小孩最近總是被一堆奇怪傢伙追求怎麼辦?

by Lamu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamu/pseuds/Lamu
Summary: 這是上次在 小記者訪問Teen Wolf全員 後衍生的文(連結:http://archiveofourown.org/works/8473183/chapters/19414855)，第一次寫這種論壇體(所以不好看的話別在意~)，不知為何越寫越像一對為了自己的小孩操碎了心的父母交談((超奇怪DER~~~
------------





	

**Author's Note:**

> 這是上次在 小記者訪問Teen Wolf全員 後衍生的文(連結:http://archiveofourown.org/works/8473183/chapters/19414855)，  
> 第一次寫這種論壇體(所以不好看的話別在意~)，  
> 不知為何越寫越像一對為了自己的小孩操碎了心的父母交談((超奇怪DER~~~
> 
> \------------

1#爸爸最近真心累  
就和題目一樣，我的小孩最近不知怎麼了，一職被一群奇怪的傢伙追求。

 

2#  
奇怪的傢伙?LZ可以細說嗎?

 

3#  
這不是很好嗎?  
至少受歡迎呀，等等!如果是跟蹤的話LZ就要報警了呀!!!!((我們公司之前有人遇到過!!!超恐怖的!

 

4#  
诶诶诶!!!!  
報警呀!!!!!

 

5#  
同上，LZ快報警呀!!!!!

 

6#  
如果對方有背景報警不方便的話我可以介紹我朋友去幫你解決!!!!!((雖說那女人很久沒消息了

 

7#爸爸最近真心累  
我就是警察，如果把那些傢伙抓起來一槍斃了可以解決的話我早就做了，還有樓上的你是在叫一個警察買兇嗎?

 

8#  
6樓再勸人買兇LZ抓他!

 

9#  
6樓再勸人買兇LZ抓他!

 

10#  
6樓再勸人買兇LZ抓他!

 

11#  
6樓再勸人買兇LZ抓他!

 

12#  
6樓再勸人買兇LZ抓他!

 

13#  
等等，難道我們不該把重點放在LZ本身是警察卻不去處理這件事嗎?

 

14#  
Σ(lliдﾟﾉ)ﾉ

 

15#  
華生你抓到盲點了!

 

16#爸爸最近真心累  
不是我不去處理，而是我想處理我兒子也不讓我處理。

 

17#  
等等，LZ的兒子不讓LZ去處理LZ女兒的事情?!  
這這這!!!  
打死這兒子呀!!!!!!!

 

18#爸爸最近真心累  
不，你誤會了，我只有一個兒子。  
我沒有女兒

 

19#  
也就是說﹒﹒﹒﹒﹒﹒

 

20#  
又是同性戀呀~((點菸

 

21#  
樓上對同性戀有問題嗎?

 

22#  
不不不，只是這年頭，好男人不是搞基就是他人的老公這件事讓我有些蛋疼呀。。。

 

23#  
樓上蛋疼23333333

 

24#  
233333+1

 

25#  
233333+2

 

26#  
233333+3

 

27#  
233333+4

 

28#  
哦哦哦!!!!!!!  
召喚@腐女軍團呀!!!!!  
大姊呀~~~  
快來快來~  
這是你專業~~~

 

29#腐女軍團  
老娘在哄自家女兒睡覺，你最好TNND有正事!

 

30#  
老大呀~~~((哭  
你先滑滑上面再說

 

31#腐女軍團  
你叫人家買兇殺人?

 

32#  
重點誤了老大。。。。。。

 

33#腐女軍團  
喔~  
我懂了~  
等等，先讓我問問LZ住哪吧?

 

34#爸爸最近真心累  
比肯山

 

35#腐女軍團  
阿不就@A君特派小記者 上次去訪問的地方嗎?

 

36#A君特派小記者  
阿阿阿啊!!!!!  
大姊呀~~~~  
我沒做錯甚麼是為甚麼要召喚我呀!!!!!

 

37#爸爸最近真心累  
你難道就是上次拿筆記給我看的記者嗎?

 

38#A君特派小記者  
Σ(ﾟдﾟ)這ID，是警長爸爸呀~

 

39#  
樓上難道是知情人?

 

40#A君特派小記者  
知情?  
喔，可以算是吧。

 

41#  
求詳情呀!!!!

 

42#A君特派小記者  
簡單來說的話就是警長爸爸的的兒子被一群超自然生物喜歡，就是這樣。

 

43#  
超自然生物?

 

44#A君特派小記者  
狼人  
45#腐女軍團  
恩~要詛咒嗎?  
我去準備一些材料就OK

 

46#爸爸最近真心累  
不用那麼嚴重吧。  
只要讓他們別靠近我兒子就好

 

47#腐女軍團  
這樣的話簡單，裡面有alpha嗎?

 

48#爸爸最近真心累  
有，一個。  
不過他是我兒子的好朋友。

 

49#腐女軍團  
相信我，就算是從小長到大的摯友也不能輕饒  
我家莉莉就被那可惡的小屁孩給騙了  
說甚麼親親就可以免去疼痛  
我屁!  
老娘拿個散彈MK去掃他家看ㄊ還敢不敢這麼說?!

 

50#A君特派小記者  
老大別呀!!!!!!

 

51#腐女軍團  
不過我當然不會這麼做，現在是要解決LZ的問題，我家莉莉的問題我之後再去解決

 

52#爸爸最近真心累  
我懂你的心情

 

53#腐女軍團  
那麼你有想過和你兒子談嗎?

 

54#爸爸最近真心累  
談過了，但他本身絲毫沒察覺。

 

55#腐女軍團  
遲鈍的真心可怕呀。。。。。。

 

56#爸爸最近真心累  
就是這點才讓我心累

 

57#腐女軍團  
我最近沒啥case，因該可以幫你處理

 

58#爸爸最近真心累  
只要別殺人放火基本OK  
還有只可以談。

 

59#腐女軍團  
然後可以請你勸一下我老公別拿著一把刀思考著要如何屠殺一個十歲小孩嗎?

 

60#爸爸最近真心累  
。。。。。。  
我們這邊有精神病醫院。  
可我想會越關越嚴重。  
不過我可以跟他談談看  
如果你希望的話

 

61#腐女軍團  
成交。  
三天後我會過去的。

 

62#爸爸最近真心累  
成交。

\------------------

三天後

 

Stiles衝進了警長辦公室，一看見自家老爸正跟一個30分鐘之前對著狼群以及Danny說了一堆莫名其妙的話的女性，  
說啥喜歡人家就給老娘好好追求，別偷人衣服、偷窺人家、整天想把人帶到床上大[逼—]一場的！  
還給狼群教了一堆奇奇怪怪的規局。  
甚至還對他們說合法性交年齡、偷窺是不合法的、衣服變新啥的是在嫌自己錢太多嗎？（然而在Peter要反駁時狠狠地把Peter直接丟進了警局，順道扭斷了兩隻手臂）還有性交要戴保X套以防萬一，以及丟給了狼群裡每一隻雄性一打的保險和KY，以及一堆奇奇怪怪的話。  
然後，現在面前自家老爸還一臉放鬆的和對方分享著這幾年是如何的照顧扶養自己以及小孩生病該如何照顧的巴拉巴拉巴拉的家長經。  
等等!  
現在是神馬狀況????????

「所以我家那隻在聽了你的話後就沒再拿著刀子琢磨著要砍哪個部位了，直接拿個散彈站在家門前了。」那二貨下的都不敢來找我女兒了～  
「和我期待的結果有些不同，但還是恭喜你了，我兒子這邊的狀況也好多了，那些傢伙沒有偷窺了。」不過現在家裡時不時都多出一堆追求禮物。  
然而自家兒子還是遲鈍的接受絲毫沒發現對方的心意。  
該說是蠢還是笨？

「遲鈍就有遲鈍的好處呀～」  
「也是。」

看著面前兩人和樂融融的樣子Stiles思考著自己是不是進錯了門。

後退兩步，關上了門，揉了揉眼睛。  
這一定是錯覺。  
Stiles天真的想著。  
再次打開門，眼前依舊一片和樂融融。  
好吧。。。。。。  
「這倒底是什麼回事?」Stiles驚呼。  
「Stiles，她是我的朋友，從紐約過來玩個幾天就要回去了。」  
「嗨~」女性站了起來和Stiles握了握手  
「你--」  
「我知道我對著你的朋友們說了一些奇怪的話，但他們必須知道不能去偷窺人當變態這件事。」女性一臉擔憂的看著Stiles說著，  
「OK?」  
「Good Boy,我希望你也能去勸勸你那些朋友，別太著迷於美色。」  
「我、我會的。」Stiles看著眼前散發著奇怪氣場的但莫名的帶給人安全感的女性，一邊看向自家老爸正常的和自己點點頭讓自己先回去不必擔心這的樣子，一瞬間超級的擔心了。

不過那女人說的也很有道理。  
最近狼群的確都怪怪的。  
常常拿著照片或是衣服在那裏怪笑或像條狗一樣的聞。  
說起來那衣服看起來跟我的款式好像呀。。。。。。  
不不不~一定是錯覺。

\-------  
Stiles:。。。。。。((看著從Derek口袋掉出來的KY和保險套以及自己的照片  
Derek:Stiles你聽我解釋!  
Stiles:Derek你。。。。。。  
Derek:。。。。。。我_((喜歡你  
Stiles:Derek你是想偷偷殺我嗎?!  
Derek:蝦?Stiles你在說些什麼?  
Stiles:不然你幹嘛帶著我的相片??你難道使嫌我話太多要去買兇殺我????不不不不不!!!!我對狼群可是付出很多，你不可以殺我!!!!![下略一千字_]

Derek:。。。。。。(直接把Stiles的頭往方向盤一砸後下車就瀟灑的走進森林中。

Stiles:Derek?嘿!Derek，所以你不會買兇殺我對吧??Derek!!!!!

\------  
躲在草叢後的警長一瞬間為自家兒子情商太低而感到想哭

而躲在另一草叢的狼群們則不知該為Derek沒告白成功而歡呼或為Stiles情商太低而感到頭疼

**Author's Note:**

> 這文我曾在隨緣居發過，而那邊的ID明和這邊的不同。  
> 所以如果有疑慮的話不用擔心~  
> (隨緣居文的連結:http://www.mtslash.org/thread-216766-1-1.html)


End file.
